That Special Place in her Heart
by thecompletebookworm
Summary: Set in For Very Good Reasons Universe  "This prank was brought to you by the Mini Marauders.  Yes Minnie! We're back!"  The prank introducing the new pranking army, the Mini Marauders, from Professor McGonagall's perspective.


**This is dedicated to chickenchick who suggested the wonderful idea. **

**This oneshot is the reactions of Minerva McGonagall to a prank pulled by the Mini Marauders, a new pranking army involving the Weasley Twins, Lee Jordan, Eloise Midgen and my OCs, Amira and Rigel Tonks, in my running series ****For Very Good Reasons****. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Minerva McGonagall was a fair woman, or at least she tried to be. There were those certain students who snuck their way into her heart. Kind students like Lily Evans, students who saw the light in others when even they couldn't see it. Talented students like the Marauders. James Potter was extremely gifted in her own class, Transfiguration. Sirius Black, she never thought he'd end the way he did, hating of all things Slytherin, showed promise in Charms when he actually chose to apply himself. Minerva often thought herself silly for still considering him special. Sirius Black was a murderer who deserved her scorn and belittlement, but Black had wedged his way into her heart like each one of the others. Remus Lupin excelled in all things he tried despite his condition. It was a shame; he would have made a remarkable teacher. She had to talk about that with Dumbledore. After all, Quirrel wouldn't last long, especially at the rate he was going. And then there was Peter, bless him, Minerva could never speak ill of the dead. Peter was hopeless at everything except for Potions and Divination. He might have been the only actual Seer Professor Celestia had ever taught. Though he went a bit odd at the end. If Minerva didn't know Divination was such a wooly subject, she would have said he saw his death coming. Yet, Peter Pettigrew had stayed loyal to his last dying breath trying to defend Lily and James.

The prank itself was nothing new. Minerva had seen many worse in all her years teaching. It was ingenious really transfiguring the floors into a flexible material. It was a feat requiring much teamwork and skill. She thought the Weasley Twins could have done it with some help. Not Peeves, he was always open for mischief but this was beyond his doing. Possibly some older students trying to undermine Percy Weasley would help. She regretted now her decision to make Percy a prefect. He never let anything slip past him but at times he became extremely unbearable, much too dedicated for his own good.

It was their message:

"This prank was brought to you by

The Mini Marauders.

Yes Minnie! We're back!"

"Pot-" Minerva caught herself. Poppy gave her a knowing look. She knew just as well as McGonagall did the havoc the Marauders had once brought to the school. Severus' lip curled and he got a malicious look in his eye. Minerva recognized the childhood grudge between James and Severus. She just wished he had let James' memory rest.

Minerva studied her lions, looking for the telltale smirks and laughter. Her eyes automatically found the Weasley twins. Fred and George were talking animatedly with Lee Jordan, trying to distract him most likely. Lee kept glancing at the Head table. Minerva knew he had helped the two. Lee was just as much a giveaway as Remus had used to be, when he first joined Sirius and James. Remus never wanted to lie to everyone after having to live a lie his entire life.

Minerva scanned the rest of the table for the other pair of troublemakers. They were causing problems even before they reached the school. Amira and Rigel Tonks had tipped their boat, knocking two Hufflepuffs in with them. Minerva had thought she would loose it with their sister, (Nymphadora had quite the temper.) but these two were much worse. Nymphadora and Charlie Weasley could only pull smaller stunts. The two pairs of twins and Lee were a force to be reckoned with.

Rigel was sitting slightly down the table with the other first years. He was writing furiously on a long parchment most likely for Transfiguration: The Effects of Changing Living Things into Inanimate Objects. The simple action reminded Minerva of Potter before he became infatuated with Lily Evans. If he was anything like James, Rigel would be chasing some poor girl by the middle of third year.

Across from Rigel, was the outcome of Potter's perseverance. Harry was a sweet child. He looked entirely like James except for the eyes. They were Lily's eyes. Harry also had Lily's temperament.

The Granger situation was no secret to the Professors. They had seen just as much as the students had the estrangement between Hermione and the other students. All the teachers had purposely offered some encouragement, not that it was entirely necessary. Hermione was surpassing their expectations in her schoolwork. Minerva had offered Granger help with the social issues. Hermione waved it off saying that she "was perfectly happy here at Hogwarts." Harry Potter reminded Minerva so much of Lily and her friendship with Severus, who no one else would befriend because of either his Slytherin ties or his half-blood parenthood. Harry reminded her of James, who initiated the Marauders and befriended a homesick Pettigrew. Harry had taken the initiative and he was laughing with Ron and Hermione.

The other Tonks twin was lounging comfortably at the Hufflepuff table. It wasn't against the rules. Inter-house friendships were always encouraged. Eloise Midgen waved her hands in the air enthusiastically trying to explain something. Amira kept interrupting her and made equally odd hand motions. Several other Hufflepuffs watched on in amusement.

Eloise sent a thumbs-up to the Weasley Twins at the Gryffindor Table. They returned the gesture. Minerva knew the unconfident Hufflepuff was somehow involved with this whole scheme. She would be sure to ask Pomona about Midgen later. Everything about Eloise's manner screamed of Pettigrew, from the unconfident air to the quiet talking to the interest in courses not offered until third year to the undying loyalty to her friends. The thought made Minerva apprehensive. Who was it going to be in this group? Which of the six was going to ruin it for them?

Could it be the laughing girl next to her? Amira was related to the traitor after all. The Black Family looks had most certainly been passed down to her through Andromeda. Amira could have easily passed as Black's daughter. She had the same attitude toward schoolwork although it was improving with the encouragement of Miss Granger, just as Black's had approved under Remus' guidance. Amira had done almost the same thing as Black during Filius' class on the hover charm. She'd set the class in chaos, sending small objects flying through out the room. Black hadn't stopped at small objects though. He'd taken pleasure of making the Slytherins' desks hover a foot above the ground.

The Marauders legacy had lived on, although Minerva McGonagall wasn't exactly sure how. And Minerva knew deep down that the Mini Marauders would find another spot in her heart just as the originals did.


End file.
